


Kiss It Better

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's sick. Blaine's the most attentive boyfriend of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

_Just a couple more steps. You can make it!_ Kurt thinks as he creeps toward the door of the loft. He’s just about to pull it open when he hears the sound of mattress springs creaking from his and Blaine’s bedroom.

“Baby? Where’d you go?” he hears Blaine call out sleepily. Kurt considers running for it, but he’s already feeling lightheaded just from standing up for so long. “Please don’t be passed out in the bathroom,” Blaine continues. Kurt can hear the sound of Blaine’s slippers against the floor and knows he’s been caught.

“I’m out here, Blaine,” he says resignedly, offering a sheepish smile to Blaine when he comes into view.

“What are you doing, Kurt?” Blaine asks, walking forward to wrap his hands softly around Kurt’s elbows. “You had a hundred degree fever last night, that doesn’t just go away.”

“B, I’m _fine-_ ” Kurt starts to say, but Blaine shushes him and puts a hand to his forehead.

“Baby, you’re still really hot,” says Blaine, moving his hands back to Kurt’s arms to start pulling him back to their bedroom. “C’mon, back to bed.”

“I know I’m attractive, Blaine, but you can’t just drag me into bed at all hours,” Kurt jokes, willingly following Blaine back to their room. He really does feel woozy and warm.

“Hush, you. I know you don’t wanna miss your special guest seminar with Julie Andrews today, but I don’t wanna find out my fiance passed out on top of Mary Poppins,” Blaine says, pushing Kurt down to sit on their bed. “I’m going to grab your jammies, and you’re going to sit here and rest while I do.”

“Dictator,” mumbles Kurt, though there’s no real feeling behind it. He slumps backwards into his pillows while Blaine roots through their dresser for Kurt’s go-to sick jammies: an oversized t-shirt and flannel pants.

“What was that about my dick?” Blaine wisecracks as he hands Kurt his pajamas.

“Quit making fun of your poor, sick fiance and help me get these on. I’m too tired to lift my hands over my head,” Kurt says with a pout, brightening slightly when Blaine bends down to give him a quick smooch on the lips before helping him with his pajamas.

“Alright, now rest,” says Blaine when Kurt’s fully dressed. “I’ll go call Gunther and tell him to get your shift covered, and then I’ll come snuggle.”

“You’re the best,” Kurt says, though it’s garbled from the wave of tiredness that suddenly hits him.

“I know,” Blaine says, and Kurt would hit him for that but he’s already asleep.  
________________________________________________________

Kurt wakes up a few hours later, noting that it’s started to snow and that Blaine is spooned behind him, still asleep, with one hand resting over Kurt’s belly button and the other shoved somewhere under their pillows. He tries to roll over to face Blaine and snuggle some more, but an ache in his abdomen stops him from turning.

He groans slightly under his breath and curls up tighter around Blaine’s arm, trying to make the ache stop a bit. “Ow, God, I didn’t sign up for this,” he mutters, trying not to wake his fiance, the world’s lightest sleeper.

However, Blaine’s inability to sleep in anything less than perfect silence or slight white noise rears its ugly head. “Kurt? What’s up?” he questions sleepily, slurring his words together in his half-awake state.

“Stomachache,” Kurt replies, still shaking off the last of the pain. “Ugh, this probably means I’m going to start feeling nauseated soon.”

“Want me to get you some Pepto-Bismol or something?” Blaine says, starting to rub slow circles over Kurt’s belly.

“Yes, but then come back and keep doing that,” answers Kurt instantaneously, almost purring at Blaine’s ministrations. His hand is warm and soothing and Kurt never wants Blaine to stop touching him ever again.

“You’re so easy to please,” Blaine chuckles quietly as he gets up and walks to the bathroom medicine cabinet. He comes back with the medicine and a glass of water, which Kurt reaches for gratefully.

“I love you. Please never leave my side,” he says only somewhat facetiously as he chews the pills quickly. He pulls a face once the taste of them hits, chugging the water as fast as his stomach will allow him.

“I think I can manage that,” Blaine says, taking the glass back from Kurt to put on the nightstand before laying down next to him and cuddling again. “You wanna watch a movie for a while?”

“Sure, that’ll probably distract me from my woes,” Kurt says, straightening up to sit against his pillows while Blaine stands up to grab his laptop and a DVD. “Whatcha pick?”

“The seminal Disney classic _Tangled,_ ” Blaine says, waving the DVD case like it’s a prize on a game show and coming to sit next to Kurt. He balances his laptop on his right leg and Kurt’s left so they can both see the screen and pops the disc into the CD tray.

“Oooh, my favorite,” Kurt hums happily, closing the slight gap between his and Blaine’s bodies to lean his head on Blaine’s shoulder while the movie begins to play.

“How convenient that I picked it, then,” says Blaine with a wink, turning his head to the side a bit to nuzzle into Kurt’s hair for a second.

“You think you’re so funny,” Kurt says, but Blaine lifts his chin to kiss him, shutting him up.

“I know I’m so funny. Now shhh, it’s starting!” Blaine chirps, smiling one of his famous sparkling grins.

Kurt drifts in and out during the movie, basking in the feeling of movies and cuddles with Blaine. He snaps back to full attention, though, when Blaine starts singing softly in his ear.

_Now he’s here, shining in the starlight  
Now he’s here, and suddenly I know  
If he’s here, it’s crystal clear  
I’m where I’m meant to go._

Kurt smiles when he hears Blaine change the pronouns and joins in for the chorus, concluding their duet by kissing him contentedly before putting his head back on Blaine’s shoulder to see the end of the movie.

_And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the sky is new  
And it’s warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I’ve seen you_


End file.
